


voicemails to you

by ofsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsgallavich/pseuds/ofsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's gone, and Mickey couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voicemails to you

**Author's Note:**

> more of a drabble, not sure what to call it...ugh, enjoy! it's my first in this fandom!

“Hey it’s Ian, leave a message.”

 

~~~~ 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 20, 2013 at 3:24 a.m.

Hey Gallagher, listen uh,

…

Well just call me back, alright?

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 21, 2013 at 12:12 p.m.

You didn’t call asshole.

I know you didn’t leave.

Just call me alright, I got something I wanna show you.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 21, 2013 at 9:42 p.m.

Fucking dumbass, you’re gonna get yourself shot.

Idiot.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 23, 2013 at 12:36 p.m.

So uh, you’re really gone for four years, huh…

…

Four?

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 23, 2013 at 7:08 p.m.

Lip stopped by today, asked if we had seen you.  Damn Gallagher, you didn’t even tell your own family? What a dumbass.

Anyway, Mandy told him you enlisted.

…Wasn’t too happy to hear that.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 24, 2013 at 5:51 p.m.

Mandy’s been bitchy since you left, probably on her fucking rag, man. She fucking slapped me today, the bitch. Said I could’ve stopped you, called me a fucking pussy again, did I tell you about that? How she called me a fucking pussy the day you stopped by?

Well, I would’ve, I could’ve, never mind. Shit, I don’t even know why I’m still calling you.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 25, 2013 at 12:28 p.m.

So your brother stopped by again last night. He fucking punched me, gave me a fucking black-eye, the fucking jackass. Said you left cuz of me.

Fucking Lana- *scoffs* Lana, like the fucking- nevermind, anyway she treated my eye when I got home, said some shit about how she noticed that I’m hurting and wants to help me feel better or some shit.

Get that, she thinks I’m some little bitch or something, man, fucking commy, doesn’t know shit.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 26, 2013 at 4:28 a.m.

Heyy Firecrotch! Guess how many drinks I had today, woah, aha, almost tripped.

Anyway, I still don’t get why everyone’s all pissed off at me. You’re the one who wanted to do it. It’s not like I fucking told you to enlist. This shit is all on you.  It’s really not my fault.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 26, 2013 at 4:31 a.m.

It’s not my fault you left, _right?_

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 26, 2013 at 4:33 a.m.

 _Fuck_ Gallagher.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 26, 2013 at 2:46 p.m.

Listen I uh, just, nevermind.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent December 27, 2013 at 1:52 a.m.

So, this is the last message I’m leaving you, alright. It’s not like you can fucking listen to them anyway, don’t know why I left you any in the first place…

 

~~~~

 

Your message from MANDY sent January 30, 2014 at 4:14 p.m.

Hey, I’m just calling to let you know I miss you.

…

 Mickey misses you too you know, he tries to hide it but I know him better than that.

…

I got him to tell me about you two, he didn’t say much but, you know Mickey, what do you expect?

 

 

Your message from MANDY sent January 30, 2014 at 4:15 p.m.

Three years. You were doing each other for three _fucking_ years and you didn’t tell me shit. You’re supposed to be my friend Ian. Best friends _tell_ each other this stuff.

 

 

Your message from MANDY sent January 30, 2014 at 4:18 p.m.

Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just wish you hadn’t left.

You know, he’ll never admit it, but when I was talking to Mick about you, his eyes got wet. He kept rubbing them and everything, ‘till he told me to leave after a few minutes.

…

You know, I can tell when he’s thinking about you cuz he gets this distant look in his eyes, he thinks about you a lot. He always looks sad these days…tired too, I don’t think he’s been sleeping well…

…it’s funny, I’ve seen him cry twice in just this month, that's more than he’s ever cried my whole life.

…

He loves you Ian.

 

~~~~

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:13 a.m.

So I know I said I wasn’t gonna call you anymore, but I just wanted to let you know that I fucking hate you.

Jackass.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:26 a.m.

I don’t hate you.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:27 a.m.

Well I do a little.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:28 a.m.

Why the fuck would you leave, dipshit?

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:29 a.m.

I hope you get your ass blown off down there… wherever the fuck you are.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 15, 2014 at 2:30 a.m.

No I don’t.

…

That shit hurts.

…

Just come back in one piece, alright?

…

Can’t fuck me if you’re all broken and shit, right?

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 25, 2014 at 1:47 a.m.

So four years, huh? Damn, you're an idiot.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 25, 2014 at 1:49 a.m.

By the way, I haven’t fucked anyone since you left, in case you were wondering.

…

…

…I mi _\- fuck!_

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent February 26, 2014 at 2:37 a.m.

You know it’s not fair that you, and Mandy, and fucking Lip all blame me for all the shit that goes on with you. I tried Gallagher, I did. It’s not like I can- I can’t just go and- fuck!-  I’m not you Gallagher I don’t have this fucking family that lets me do whatever and fuck whoever I want, alright? I can’t tell you what you want to hear, believe me, if I could, fuck, if only I could Gallagher I –shit I don’t even know what I’m saying I’m so high right now, just…

Just be okay, alright. Can you do me that one fucking favor, Firecrotch? Be okay. For me, alright?

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent March 27, 2014 at 1:43 a.m.

Haven’t called in a while…

…don’t really know what to say…

I hope you’re alright.

…

really, I do.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent April 21, 2014 at 4:13 a.m.

I can’t sleep Gallagher, haven’t been able to in months.

…

I keep getting these fucking dreams of you getting your ass blown off.

*shakey breath*

I’m so fucking tired.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent June 16, 2014 at 2:21 a.m.

Lana lost the kid, probably wasn’t even mine anyway. She won’t stop crying, it’s fucking annoying, but Terry wouldn’t let me divorce her if asked.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent June 16, 2014 at 2:24 a.m.

Don’t go. There, I said it.

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent July 4, 2014 at 9:11 p.m.

Happy hero day, hero.  I guess we’re hearing about the same sounds right now, huh? although yours are probably louder.

…

Anyway, I hope you’re doing alright.

…

 

 

Your message from MICKEY sent July 5, 2014 at 1:29 a.m.

It hasn’t even been a fucking year yet.

 

~~~~

 

Your message from Gallagher sent July 26, 2014 at 10:32 a.m.

I uh, I got caught using Lip’s name, lucky for me I’m still a minor.

 So… I’m back.

 

 

Your message from Gallagher sent July 26, 2014 at 10:33 a.m.

For good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some honest feedback, I can take criticism, I promise.


End file.
